Secret Cuddles and Daisy Chains
by sammyholst
Summary: Kind of a follow on from "Jared Franklin's Man". Mainly Bashlin with a little bit of Jamien.


"I could stay here forever." Peter Bash whispered as he wrapped his arm tighter around Jared's small body.

He felt as if nothing else mattered at that moment. The sun was shining, there were birds chirping and the only person that was anywhere near him was his new boyfriend, Jared Franklin.

"Me too." Jared replied softly, turning his head to face Peter. He was still finding it hard to believe that the man next to him was actually his. They were yet to tell people that they were together but Peter didn't want to right now so he had to go along with it.

"You okay Jare? You zoned out for a minute there and I was all ready for you to kiss me!" Peter moved his hand that wasn't wrapped around Jared's waist up to the smaller man's cheek and a frown crossed his face, "Jared? Are you okay?"

"Oh... Uh..." Jared hadn't even realised that he had spaced out. So maybe he was a bit upset about not being able to tell people.

"What? What is it?" Peter pulled Jared in closer and began to panic. He didn't like it when something was troubling Jared.

"Nothing, never mind," Jared gave his partner a reassuring smile, "now how about that kiss you were after?" he leant in for a kiss but Peter moved his head away and moved his hands up to Jared's shoulders.

"I know you too well. Tell me what's-"

"Are you embarrassed by me?" Jared blurted out before he could think about what he was going to say.

"What? Jared, I... I'm not! What are you talking about?" Peter gripped Jared's shoulders tighter and looked him in the eyes, "I could never be embarrassed by you! You're perfect!"

"Then why do you care what other people think?" Jared shrugged Peter's hands away.

"I don't care what other people think! What are you on about?"

"Why won't you let me tell people about us then? Why won't you kiss me 'good morning' in front of Pindar and Carmen? Why do you insist that we have to have secret cuddles in a place that no one else even comes near?" Jared got to his feet and turned to walk away, "We have a meeting with Infeld and the other partners in 15 minutes." He continued to walk away and he forced himself not to look back at the man who had the power to make him feel complete but could also make him feel like nothing.

-

"Hey that's a lovely daisy chain that you're sporting round your neck, Jared! Where have you been, at the local lonely hearts club for women?" Damien Karp sniggered as Jared stormed up the stairs, quite clearly in a bad mood.

"You know for a fact that I wasn't there because that's where you've just come from." Jared spat. Karp always knew how to get on his nerves. He was sure he'd be funny if he wasn't so much of a prick.

"Woah, what's rattled your cage? Has little Miss Bash upset you?" Damien acted as if Jared's response hadn't half shocked him. He was only expecting him to tell him to shut up or swear at him.

"Tell you what, you giant-"

"Yes, 'little Miss Bash' has upset him."

Jared swivelled round and Damien rolled his eyes. Peter was standing at the top of the stairs, leaning against the side as if he had been there for a while.

"In fact, 'little Miss Bash' would like to apologise to Jared for being such an ass." Peter walked towards them and put his arm around Jared's shoulders, "If the local lonely women's club is where he got that daisy chain from then I guess I'm that club! "

Damien's jaw dropped. Peter Bash made Jared Franklin a daisy chain? Something wasn't right here. Peter saw Damien's shocked expression and laughed,

"Yes Damien, that does mean that I made it for him!" he said proudly and turned to face Jared, "I made it for him because he's my boyfriend – damn I love the sound of that! – and I'm proud of that."

Jared grinned. Peter had just told Damien – rather loudly – that they were together and he didn't seem to be embarrassed at all.

"You're such an idiot!" Jared giggled and kissed Peter softly on the lips, still grinning.

"But I'm your idiot!" Peter smiled and then laughed at how cringey he must have just sounded.

"Wait, what? You two are together?" Damien croaked, still in shock at the situation.

"That's right!" Peter grinned, pulling Jared close to him who wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You're with Jared?" Damien croaked again, his eyes fixated on Jared's fingers that were lightly caressing Peter's side.

"Yes, Damien. We have just established this!" Peter laughed and moved one of his hands so that he could touch Jared's soft hair, "That meeting starts in less than five minutes" then said as he caught a glimpse of his watch, "we'd better get to it!" he and Jared started to walk in the direction of the meeting.

The two of them had a little play fight because Peter tried to hold Jared's hand and Jared elbowed him away. Their laughs could be heard all the way down the corridor.

Damien couldn't move.

"They're together... Jared and Peter... Jared's in a relationship..." he whispered as he wrenched his eyes away from the happy duo. He tried to force a smile onto his face and made his way after them because he also had to be at the meeting.

He couldn't really care less about the meeting at that moment because the only thing he could think about was somebody else holding Jared.


End file.
